Alone in a Bar
by jdc8911
Summary: Weekly Challenge Week 1... Very late to the game but thought I would play anyway. "Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus are supposed to go to a bar after a mission but Rufus cancels (reason to be chosen by the writer) and Lucy and Wyatt go alone."


Week 1

"When we get back we are definitely going out for drinks. Emma makes me want alcohol more than Flynn ever did." Wyatt announced as he buckled me in after yet another unsuccessful mission of trying to figure out what Emma, and Rittenhouse was up to. It had been a month since Emma stole the Mothership. A month since I found out that my mother was one of them. A month since I practically became homeless. They were no closer to figuring things out then they were while chasing after Flynn. And to top it all off they still hadn't gotten Amy back. Though at this point she wasn't so sure she wanted to bring her back. Not if this was what she was going to come back to. No its better that Amy isn't here. Better that she doesn't see what their mother is and better that she isn't in danger here. "Hello! Earth to Lucy!"

"What? Did I miss something?" I must have zoned out a bit because now I am just sitting here strapped into the lifeboat with Rufus and Wyatt staring at me like I have gone mental and who knows maybe I have.

"We were just asking if you wanted to get drinks with us when we get back?" Rufus asks me unsure, looking between Wyatt and myself like he isn't sure why Wyatt is just siting there staring at me. Then Wyatt finally opens his mouth to speak.

"You ok Luce? "

"What? Yea! I'm just thinking about Emma and trying to figure out what she's after. A drink sounds great though! Take me home boys." I give them what I hope is a convincing smile. Looking at Wyatt he doesn't seem to buy it but Rufus is satisfied enough to turn back around and pilot us back to the present. Once back in 2017 we all head straight to the wardrobe dock and change back into our normal clothes. And GOD does it feel great to be rid of the period clothes we are always forced into. Women did not have it easy in the clothing department. Then we all met up with Agent Christopher and Connor Mason in one of the conference rooms to debrief them on the mission. Once all that was done and over with we all agreed on a our fav local dive bar and decided to meet there. I was grateful for the short drive to the bar. I needed a moment to call Sydney and let him know I would be late getting back to the house. I also needed to recenter myself. Drinking around Wyatt was always difficult. Alcohol has a way of loosening my tongue enough to make me say all the things that, while true, are not thing I am ready for him to know just yet. After sitting in the car a few minutes longer than I should have talking with Sydney I quickly hung up and walked in the bar looking for the rest of the team. I quickly spotted Wyatt at our usually table and headed towards him, noticing that Rufus was still missing.

"Wheres Rufus?"

"Jiya kidnapped him for the evening it seems. Apparently she had her own plans for the two of them." Just the the waitress came over to get their drink orders. Whiskey on the rocks for Wyatt and an amaretto sour for herself. "What? No wine tonight?"

"In the mood for something a little stronger. Im sorry Rufus couldn't make it, but I am really happy he and Jiya are doing so well. Dating isn't exactly easy with lives we lead."

"Are you trying to date?" Wyatt asked me almost as though he was afraid of the answer. and I had to think about it for a minuet. Noah had awakened something in me that I never knew existed. The need to be loved. It was nice knowing that there was someone waiting for me who loved me. I just wish I could have loved him in return. Then there was that Kiss from '34. After that kiss I knew I could never love Noah. I was already in love with Wyatt. So was I looking to date?

"No. My life is such a mess right now, I have right bringing anyone into all this. It would be nice to have someone to cuddle up with though."

"I know what you mean. After Jess, one of the things I missed the most was having someone to just hold…." Just then the waitress came back with their drinks. "Thanks Kit"

"No problem blue eyes" The waitress, Kit, flirts with Wyatt. Kit always has flirted with Wyatt and always followed it up with a wink to me, like she knows how I feel about him or something. I wish I could be flirtatious like that. Amy was the flirty one, I always just come across as awkward. I must have been staring after Kit, lost in my thoughts, a bit too long because the next thing I know Wyatt is waving his hand in front of my face calling my name.

"Sorry! What did you say?"

"Are you sure you are ok? You have been spacey ever since we got back from '42. Did something happen when you were alone with that 'Rosie" girl?"

"Rosalind. And no nothing happened. I guess I just have a lot on my mind what with my mom and Emma and just everything. and to be perfectly honest I'm kind of envious of Kit."

"Kit?! Why?"

"Her life is just so simple compared to ours. She can do whatever she wants without having to worry about the government or secret societies that may be keeping tabs on her and she can openly flirt with anyone she wants. I just wish I could be that carefree. Like Amy was. She could flirt herself out of, or in to, anything. I could never do that. Im too awkward."

"Wait this is all about not being able to flirt?"

"No! Yes! I don't know. I guess I just want to be able to have an effect on people. not this awkward mess that I am."

"Lucy, you are not nearly as awkward as you think you are. You most certainly have an effect on people. I mean you were engaged. Clearly you had an effect on Noah."

"The 'other' Lucy was engaged. I just stumbled into it."

"And what about Robert Lincoln, or Houdini, or Hemingway, or hell even James freaking Bond. I mean who doesn't want to get hit on by James Bond?" As I am about to argue my side, while trying not to openly state that its his attention I want my phone goes off. Seeing that its Sydney I give Wyatt an apologetic smile and answer the phone.

"Hey Sweets. Whats up?" After a brief conversation of Syd telling me he was going to bed and that the key to the house was in some bush by the door I hung up to see Wyatt giving me a very strange look. A mix between curiosity and apprehensive jealousy I want to say. But that couldn't be the case there was nothing for him to be jealous of, not that he would be in any case. "That was Syd. I should probably head out."

"Yea it is getting a bit late. Give me a sec and Ill walk you to your car." With that he headed up to the bar to pay our tab. Coming back he helped me into my jacket then walked me out to the cars his hand never leaving my lower back. Opening my car door I turned to look at him.

"Thank you. For the drink and for listening to me complain about my life. Sorry I wasn't more fun."

"Hanging out with you is always fun. Drive safe. Ill see you tomorrow." Then he turns and walks towards his car. He gets a few steps away then turns as I was getting into my car. "Oh, and Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"You have always had my attention. From the first time you told me not to cal you ma'am." And with that devilish smirk he was gone leaving me standing there widened with my mouth hanging open. Not quite believing what just happened. I definitely couldn't wait to talk to Sydney about it though. Maybe possibilities are closer than I thought.


End file.
